1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for connecting IP devices to an existing computer system network and more specifically to a wireless activation method for the IP devices. The invention provides a simplified method for configuring IP cameras, or other IP security devices to communicate through the local computer system network at the protected premise through the internet, while still providing a high level of data security, encrypting and protecting the data being transmitted through the internet.
This invention overcomes problems related to the current art, such as requiring a technical skill set that may not be present in all system installers. Current art also requires intrusive use of the customer's computer and/or router, which causes other privacy related concerns.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote video surveillance systems are being used in increasing numbers for various diverse purposes by communities, commercial establishments and home owners.
More specifically, commercial establishments and retail stores may use a live video surveillance system to watch suspicious elements on their premises and gather evidence against shoplifting and burglary, monitor customer traffic remotely to, for example, see the effectiveness of sales and to reduce labor costs, help employees and customers feel safer at night while, for example, walking through the parking lot or working alone, monitor critical deals remotely, or save time and travel expense retrieving and reviewing VHS surveillance tapes.
Home owners may use a live video surveillance system to monitor for intruders and help solve burglaries, monitor nannies, babysitters and caregivers, receive notifications when children get home and view a video to see who might be with them, monitor pets behavior, see who is at the door, monitor house or pool cleaning service, monitor second home or vacation home; and/or let friends and relatives look in on special occasions remotely.
A method for enrolling a wireless camera is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, the method of enrolling wireless cameras as disclose by Xanboo WIFI-001USB Dongle Setup Guide, Page 2 provides the following instructions:                1. Press “Factory Reset” button on your camera to reset the camera. You will know the Camera has reset when the front LED's blink and the Camera goes through the pan/tilt cycle.        2. Using a PC on the same local network as your Controller, access your remote account through a web browser. Enter the User ID and Password you created when you purchased the system in the proper fields and log in to your remote account as shown below.        3. Once logged into your account, navigate to the “Account Settings”, then “Discovery” and click “New Location” button . . . to register your Controller to your account.        4. The Controller registration Wizard will prompt you to download the plug-in needed to complete this process. When complete click on the “Continue With Device Discovery’ link.        5. The discovery process should start automatically. If you don't see a message that Discovery is Initializing or In Progress, press the Start Discovery button to start the Discovery process. After the message changes to “Discovery In Progress . . . ” your cameras will automatically discover to your controller.        
As noted in the instructions, see underscoring, the installer is required to use a “PC on the same local network”, typically the customer's personal computer, to perform “discovery” of the cameras and down load “plug-ins” in order to enroll a required gateway.
The customer's personal property should never be used as an installation tool, especially when the computer contains the customer's personal data including communications, pictures and banking.
The method of enrolling the wireless cameras as disclose by Honeywell IPCAM-WI 800-04431V1 11/09 Rev. A Installation Guide Page 1 Step 2 provides the following instructions:
Configuring Wireless Security:                When initially powered up, the camera and WAP use the same default AES key and encryption parameters. To create a new AES key, please perform the steps below,        1. Ensure an Ethernet cable is not connected to the camera, then plug the power Transformer into an outlet. Wait for the Power indicator to light solid.        2. Press and hold the WPS button on the router, or WAP Wireless access Point for 3 seconds, then RELEASE.        3. Within 1 minute, click and RELEASE the WPS button on the camera.        4. Allow up to 45 seconds for the WPS to complete, then verify successful wireless security as indicated by a STEADY GREEN Power LED and a Network LED that occasionally BLINKS GREEN. If these indicators are present you are done.        5. Repeat the steps above for each camera. The instruction page then shows a double column box titled “Unsuccessful Wireless Security Indications”        
As noted in the instructions Honeywell requires complex installation procedures which involves confusing multiple steps with precision timing, see underscoring, as is required in steps 2, 3, and 4 for each camera.
The process must be repeated for each camera that is to be installed.
Honeywell also requires the use of the WPS function, which may place the customer's system in an unprotected mode where it is vulnerable to attacks.
The method of enrolling the wireless cameras as disclose by Alarm.com ADC-V510 Camera Installation Guide Page 1 provides the following instructions:
1. Use a standard Ethernet cable (not included) to connect the camera to the network router. Then connect the camera's AC adapter and plug it into a non-switched outlet. See illustration.
2. From a PC connected to the same network, log into the customer's Alarm.com account using internet Explorer.
3. After logging in, type www.alarm.com/addcamera into the browser's address bar.
4. If prompted by the browser, download the ActivaX control. (Note that some corporate PCs allow only administrators to download ActivveX controls)
5. Once the camera has been detected, select it from the list of available cameras and follow the on-screen instructions to add it to the Alarm.com account.
6. If the camera will be connected wirelessly to the network. To configure the camera's wireless settings when setup is complete, click on the Configure wireless network settings for this camera link and follow the on-screen instructions.                If the camera will be connected to a wireless network, you will need:        The case-sensitive SSID (wireless network name).        The network WEP or WPA key (if encryption is enabled at the router).        In addition to the above items, you may also need:        The network router's login and password, if Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) is described at the router.        A spare Ethernet cable, if the PC you are using for setup is not already connected to the network and is not able to be connected wirelessly.        
Others also require the installer to use the customer's computer AND enter their wireless router, see underscoring, setup and read out the WEP or WPA security codes to be manually programmed into the cameras.
This method has both liability and privacy concerns.